Druid
The Druid (ドルイド Doruido) is a combat magical class introduced in Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. The promoted form of the Shaman class, Druids wield Dark magic and Staves as their primary equipment of choice. History in the Series In its original inception in The Binding Blade, the Druid class is introduced alongside the newly-revamped Shaman class, where it acts as the promoted form of the latter class. This iteration of the class is armed with Dark magic and Staves as its equipment of choice. Druids are slower, and less skillful than other magic characters, but have higher Magic, and HP. Druids return in The Blazing Blade where it as a promotion of the Shaman Canas. Female Druids do not appear within the game itself, but still have data within the games code. In The Sacred Stones, the Druid class is further granted the ability to arm Anima magic alongside Dark Magic for combat purposes. Like The Blazing Blade female Druids are unused but still exist within the games code, albeit no longer having map animations. In Radiant Dawn, the Druid (呪術士ドルイド Doruido) is an enemy-exclusive class that cannot be recruited into the player's army, with Dark Sage replacing it as the army's Dark magic user. Of the two, Druid has higher stats then Dark Sage, but lacks the ability to use Thunder magic. Druids no longer use staves, and exclusively uses Dark Magic alone. While Druids have no class change options within the game, there is a lategame variation of the class with stats close to a Third Tier class. Additionally Izuka's personal third tier class, Summoner, has stats similar to an enhanced version of druid. Overview Combat Both Shamans, and Druids are a rarity among the player units due to the difficulty of mastering Dark magic, and the stigma behind it. In general, Druid have higher HP and Defense but lower Skill and Speed as compared to their Anima counterparts. Druids are also renowned for their decent Magic, Resistance, although these strengths are somewhat offset by their low Luck. In-Game :★ - FE10 SP Class. Base Stats / *-* / *3*4*0* / * / *6* / *-* C E |fe7= / *-* / *3*4*0* / * / *6* / *-* C E |fe8= / *-* / *3*4*0* / * / *6* / *-* D C E |fe10=29*13*18*20*17*0*9*18*6*10*10* C |fe10-1=★*34*15*20*20*19*0*13*18*6*10*10* A }} Maximum Stats / * / *15*20*-* S S |fe7=60*-*29*26*26*30* / * / *15*20*-* S S|Only one S rank can be acquired}} |fe8=60*-*29*26*26*30* / * / *15*20*-* S S S|Only one S rank can be acquired}} |fe10=40*15*30*25*23*25*16*26*6*10*10* S |fe10-1=★*48*24*38*30*28*25*21*37*6*10*10* SS }} Growth Rates Class Skills Promotions Notable Druids ''The Binding Blade *Niime - Mother of Canas and the grandmother of Hugh, she is also known as the "Hermit on the Mountain". *Nord - An Etrurian Druid put in charge of Castle Armagh. *Promotion for: Raigh and Sophia. The Blazing Blade *Promotion for: Canas. The Sacred Stones * Dara (Ingame data unused) - Wise Elder of Caer Pelyn said to over one hundred years old. *Possible promotion for: Knoll and Ewan. Radiant Dawn *Veyona - A reluctant caretaker of the Begnion Senate. Etymology The Druids were an educated class of Poet-Priests (and arguably Natural Philosophers) amongst the Ancient Celts, most notably in Gaul, Britain and Ireland. They may be traced as far back as 200 BCE, and are suspected to date back far longer. Caesar's invasion of Britain (around 50 BCE) dealt a serious blow to the practice through a massacre at Ynys Mons (which was previously the great centre of Druidic Learning). Druidic practices continued to persist in Ireland and to some degree in Britain nevertheless, possibly until as late as 700 CE, when the Christianization of the Islands took place. There is some debate about the possibility of them practicing human sacrifice rituals, as recounted by Caesar. Druids constructed a major and fairly centralized system across most of Northern Europe, where a belief that it was impious to write on holy matters led to much of their history still being filtered through an outsider's lens from rival cultures and belief systems. This lends to Druids being daubed with an occult and at times dark reputation, which may account for their place as Dark Magic users in Fire Emblem. Gallery File:Druid concept RD.png|Concept artwork of a Druid from ''Radiant Dawn. File:Druid critical animation.gif|Animation of a Druid performing a critical hit in the GBA games. File:FE10 Druid (Veyona).png|Battle model of Veyona as a Druid in Radiant Dawn. File:FE6 Female Druid Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the female Druid from The Binding Blade. File:FE8 Druid Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the male Druid in the GBA games. File:FE10 Veyona Druid Sprite.png|Map sprite of the Druid class from Radiant Dawn. es:Druida